A He Man Woman Hater Still?
by plumsblossom
Summary: Little Rascals Fic. Spanky is a sworn Woman Hater, but can a special girl change his mind?
1. Part 1

A He-Man-Woman-Hater Still?  
  
///  
  
The letting of girls into the He-Man-Woman-Haters club had lasted two meetings. The group of six year old boys and girls had found out rather quickly that the club was not going to work. Boys and girls were too different to get along for very long, especially at that age.  
  
When the girls had wanted to make playing dolls a regular part of the meeting it had been the last straw.  
  
"No way!" Spanky had declared loudly. "Now I put up with girls talking about their dresses and make-up, but I can't watch this! As President of this club I demand all girls leave!" His declaration was met with a many loud agreements from his fellow boy club members.  
  
"And you think *we* enjoyed hearing about the gross bugs you all found the day before?" Blonde, curly-haired Jane had demanded.  
  
A full blown argument had erupted and the girls had left in a huff, leaving the boys to gripe about how dumb girls were. Only Alpha Alpha had seemed heartbroken to see the girls go, particularly Darla.  
  
"Don't worry about it Alph," Spanky had said on the way home. "We're He-Man- Woman-Haters again, but we'll still let you have your girlfriend. We just can't stand them in our club house."  
  
Alpha Alpha had sighed. "I guess you're right Spanky." Inside he felt bad for Spanky, who didn't know what delightful company girls really could be, especially if you found the right one. He only hoped that as they got older Spanky would grow out of his dislike.  
  
/// 10 Years Later \\\  
  
"Ah, come on Alpha Alpha, you haven't done anything with us in ages!" Spanky pleaded with his best friend on the way home from school. He had grown to a strapping 5'10 since his six year old days. He still wore baggy shorts and sweatshirts however, though he had stopped wearing the hat at age 10. He had grown into an attractive young man, though he didn't see it at all.  
  
"Sorry Spanky, but I promised Darla I would take her to the art show tonight." Alpha Alpha still had four inches on his best friend, standing at 6'2. He still had the blasted cowlick however, and it was a source of never ending annoyance to Alpha Alpha. He had grown out of wearing suspenders and pants that were too short for him. He wore jeans and button up shirts now with clean loafers.  
  
"Darla," Spanky said begrudgingly. "That girl has you wrapped around her little finger, just like always! Why don't you just marry her?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"I plan to," Alpha Alpha replied, missing his best friend's resentful tone.  
  
Spanky rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, just this once. Stymie got his car a few days ago for his birthday, we're going to go out and be generally stupid tonight."  
  
Alpha Alpha shrugged. "You know I'm not into that stuff Spanky."  
  
Spanky screwed up his face. "How are we still friends? We're nothing alike," he said lightly, not meaning it.  
  
Alpha Alpha shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad we are. I'll see you later alright? I'm going to stop by Darla's for a bit."  
  
"And do what?" Spanky taunted deviously.  
  
"None of your business," Alpha Alpha replied shortly.  
  
Spanky snorted. No matter what he said his best friend would never tell him anything about he and Darla's relationship. Alpha Alpha did not kiss and tell, as well as do other "things" and tell. It didn't really matter to Spanky though, like it did to some of the other guys. Girls were still of little interest to the teenage boy.  
  
"Well, see you later then," Spanky said with a shrug. Alpha Alpha nodded goodbye and then they parted. Spanky continued to walk home, not paying attention to his surroundings. Perhaps this was the reason he didn't notice as two figures stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hey look what we found," he heard a familiar and dreaded voice say. He looked up to see Woim and Butch glaring at him. He gulped. The two boys had grown to burly teenagers with big muscles and small brains.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey guys," he said nervously. Though Alpha Alpha had taken care of the two many years ago they hadn't stopped their tormenting. Spanky had come home with a bruise or two in his high school years from the bullies.  
  
"Why you in such a hurry to go?" Red haired, mullet-clad Woim asked.  
  
"Yeah, stick around," Ring leader Butch said.  
  
"I better not," Spanky said trying to sidestep them.  
  
"Why not?" Butch asked, stepping to block Spanky's exit as Woim went behind Spanky to block his escape from the rear.  
  
Dammit, Spanky cursed in his head. He really wasn't in the mood for this. All of a sudden he heard a horn and he stared down the street to see Stymie speeding down the street in his new car. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry guys, guess we'll finish this later," he said with a grin as Stymie stopped. Spanky saw that Buckwheat, Porky and Froggy were also in the car. The two bullies didn't dare start anything when they were outnumbered.  
  
"You got lucky this time loser," Butch said as he and Woim backed off down the street.  
  
"Yeah," Woim said stupidly.  
  
Spanky laughed at them and climbed into the car. "Boy am I glad to see you guys!" He said with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Thought you might be needing a ride," Stymie said as he accelerated.  
  
Spanky laughed as they drove down the street towards downtown, ready for a night of hanging out and being a general nuisance. 


	2. Part 2

Stymie parked the car in the parking garage and locked it.  
  
"Sure is a nice car," Spanky said, studying it.  
  
"I know, I worked hard for it."  
  
"I thought it was a present," Buckwheat said.  
  
"Ha," Stymie snorted. "I had to suck up for a whole year. Trust me, my dad's car was never dirty and my mom always had help with the housework." The five boys laughed and started into the building, which was a mixture of a mall, arcade, movie theater and roller rink.  
  
"I'm hungry," Porky said. Buckwheat agreed. The two friends hadn't changed. Buckwheat still wore dreadlocks and Porky still had big blue eyes and blonde hair. Both were still not very intelligent and wore baggy clothes.  
  
"Alright, food first," Froggy said, eyes still magnified by the glasses he wore, though he had cut his long hair. They headed over to the food counter where they ordered five hamburgers, five sodas, three orders of nachos, two pretzels and some chocolate bars.  
  
They found a table and dug in. By the end of the meal Spanky had eaten a pretzel and drank a soda. Stymie had eaten a hamburger and drank his soda. Froggy had eaten a hamburger, pretzel and his nachos. Porky and Buckwheat had polished off everything else.  
  
"What now?" Stymie asked, looking around.  
  
"I hear Old man Humber is giving out free worms with any purchase at the fishing shop," Froggy suggested. The other boys made a face, signaling they thought this idea boring.  
  
"How about some video games?" Spanky suggested. The others shrugged, liking this idea. They started over to the arcade.  
  
"Hey, look!" Stymie said, pointing to a sign. The boys followed his finger. "Laser tag!"  
  
Spanky read the sign, "In town only this week. Five dollars per person. Fifteen minute game." He looked at the others.  
  
"Sounds fun," Porky said.  
  
"Yeah, something new at least," Froggy agreed. In five minutes they had all bought tickets and were suited up, ready to go in.  
  
"Five other people will be joining you since each game has ten players. They'll enter from the other side. Their team against you boys, good luck," the attendant told them. He gave them the sign and they walked through the door into the darkened, room. Barely anything could be seen accept for the covers which people were supposed to hide behind, which were lighted with neon paint that only showed up under a black light.  
  
Spanky was the first to see their adversaries and wasted no time in aiming his laser gun and shooting the other team. "Split up, take a different person each! Go!" He said, assuming his presidential roll again, though they had stopped having official club meetings five years ago.  
  
Porky was the first out, his maximum hit counter was reached and his gun automatically locked up, he walked through a door in the corner that signaled he was out of he game. He was soon greeted by a member of the other team. The competitor could not be seen underneath the helmet that all the players wore.  
  
Buckwheat and Froggy teamed up after two of the other team's members, pushing them back into a corner. Stymie was busy battling on the other side of the room. Spanky was engaged in a wild shoot out with what seemed to be the captain of the other team.  
  
Froggy and Buckwheat took out another of the other team's players but during their rejoice Froggy was tagged out. Buckwheat quickly regained his composure and tagged the shooter out of the game. It seemed likely the boy's team would win against the strangers for Stymie had just shot another player out.  
  
The last two players of the opposing team were hard to beat. Buckwheat was eliminated just as Stymie got in the final shot at Buckwheat's dispatcher. It was only Stymie, Spanky and the team's captain left.  
  
Spanky had been put to a major test by this anonymous player. Spanky had always been the best at laser tag, paint ball, video games. Only Alpha Alpha could rival him. So to find an opponent who actually gave Spanky a run for his money was amazing.  
  
The other captain shot Stymie out in a matter of seconds. Spanky knew he had to win this. His laser hit the captain as he tried to duck behind a cover. Spanky braced himself for the captain to come out again, but he did not. "Ah, so you choose the path of stealth," Spanky said quietly, turning around in a circle.  
  
He heard a rustle behind him and barely managed to dive out of the way as the contender shot a beam at him. Spanky quickly shot up and fired at him. The captain took a laser to the chest. Spanky laughed but couldn't melt into the darkness fast enough because the leader pegged Spanky in the side.  
  
Spanky stooped to the ground, crawling through the dark, looking for a sign of the enemy. He found him in a matter of seconds. "Boo," he heard a voice say. He looked up just in time to see the other's figure towering over a crouched Spanky. With a movement of the forefinger, a laser came at Spanky, hitting him in the face.  
  
The game was over.  
  
Spanky and the captain were led to the backroom where the others had been led. No one had taken their gear off. The attendant entered the room and told them to do so, and then left. Spanky stared at the captain of the other team with contempt. He hated losing.  
  
Slowly, with mutual understanding, the captain and Spanky lifted off their helmets, and Spanky almost choked on his own tongue.  
  
"A... girl? You're a *girl*? A GIRL?" Spanky shouted with disbelief.  
  
Across from him, a 5'8 girl was shaking out her long auburn hair. She smiled at Spanky, showing pearly white teeth. Her green eyes sparkled. "Yep, I'm Summer, good game," she said with a smirk, obviously pleased Spanky was shocked.  
  
"I can't believe this," Spanky muttered, tearing off his laser tag vest and throwing it in the corner. Next to him, his friends were doing the same with an embarrassed air.  
  
Summer laughed as the rest of her team pulled off their gear, revealing boys. "Nice game," one of them said, who had Summer's eyes and hair. "I'm Sean, want to get a shake or something? Just to say 'good game' or something?"  
  
Summer stared at him with anger. "We're busy Sean, besides, mom's waiting at home."  
  
Spanky snorted. "Like we'd go anyway."  
  
"I could go for a banana shake," Porky said, eliciting a dirty look from Spanky.  
  
"Well, if you guys are sure," Summer's brother said reluctantly.  
  
"They're sure, besides, some people can't handle losing to girls because they think they're better than everyone." She threw a disgusted look at Spanky.  
  
Spanky's temper rose. "I can't stand losing to anyone, not just you."  
  
"Whatever," Summer replied, straightening her shirt. She looked at the boy across from her, hostility blazing in his brown eyes. He would be somewhat attractive, if he wasn't such a jerk, she thought.  
  
Spanky glared at her. Just like a stupid girl, to rub his failure in his face. Who cares if she had long legs and an athletic build? She was deplorable. Spanky watched furiously as she left with her male friends, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything as she gave a mocking laugh.  
  
"Who the hell was she?" He asked bitterly as he and his own friends started out.  
  
"I don't know, but she sure can play laser tag," Buckwheat said with bad timing.  
  
Spanky threw him a scathing look. "She just had good luck. Who cares about her anyway?" 


End file.
